


Kiss Prompts

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: A collection of four separate kiss-related requests.Ch. 1: When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them MoreCh. 2: Jealous Kiss
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467292
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a busy day, to say the least. Their group of friends had decided to throw Blaze a surprise birthday party only a couple days earlier, and Amy had been unofficially put in charge. Although almost everything was ready, she'd been sending people on various last-minute errands—picking up the cake, new decorations, plates, and much more. She had been planning for too long and was in a rush to finish before Silver brought Blaze over in the afternoon.

She'd sent Sonic on the most errands, given his speed, but after the first trip, when he came back with ten extra decorations that were completely off-theme, Amy decided Shadow should accompany him to "keep him on track."

While Shadow was still his serious, old self, he'd been different around Sonic lately. He laughed openly at his jokes and let his carefree side show more often. Sonic mounted it up to simply picking up on his personality, but there was no doubt that he had a great time with Shadow, too. 

This was the last errand they had to go on—Amy wanted to give out party favors, but they were having some trouble.

"We don't know what 'noisemakers' are," Shadow said over the phone to Amy, frowning at a shelf of picked-over knickknacks, listening to her response as he glanced over at the basket Sonic was carrying. "I don't think they have them," he answered.

Sonic grinned, watching Shadow. "Ask her if we can get these," he whispered, pointing to a package of multiple fake glasses with a nose and mustache attached.

Shadow shook his head, looking back at the shelves. "Why didn't you say that then?" he said to Amy, a tiny amount of frustration in his voice. "I haven't—" he started, sighing inaudibly when he was interrupted. "Okay. We're almost done." He paused to listen again. "Right. See you soon," he finished, hanging up and shaking his head.

"You're cute when you get all serious," Sonic suddenly said, without thinking. Shadow blinked and looked over at him, and Sonic raised his brow at him. "I— Uh," he immediately tried to correct.

Shadow cut him off. "She seems stressed. We should get back," he said, looking back at the shelf and grabbing a few packages of party blowers, throwing them into the basket.

Sonic automatically held the basket out for him, blinking. "Shadow, I—"

"Come on," he said, pausing, grabbing a pack of the silly glasses and tossing them in, too, and giving Sonic a small smile before leading him out of the aisle. 

Sonic relaxed, smiling again and moving to follow, looking down at the basket as they headed to the checkout.

-

The party turned out great, apart from Blaze almost burning down Amy's house, and everyone ended up having a great time. It had gone well into the evening, and Sonic wore the glasses for the first two hours, convincing Tails and Silver to do the same. The place had been covered in confetti, streamers, banners, and balloons, and almost everyone stayed to help clean up.

Sonic and Shadow were the last two there, as Sonic helped himself to the last of the snacks.

After a few minutes, they said goodbye to Amy and left. 

Sonic glanced over at Shadow as they headed down the steps to the street. “So, you heading home?" he asked, smiling.

Shadow nodded. "Yes," he said, as they moved to walk down the sidewalk. 

"Me too," Sonic replied, looking over at him as they walked. "Today was fun," he said with a gentle yawn.

Shadow nodded again. "It was."

The two of them walked quietly together for a minute, neither making the decision to part ways. 

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

Sonic stopped, looking over at him again. "I'm sorry about earlier. At the store."

Shadow stopped, too, looking back at him, smiling faintly and giving him a curious look. "Why?" he asked, lighthearted. 

"I guess... because it was awkward?" he asked with a small laugh and shrug. 

"It wasn't," Shadow said.

Sonic gave him a surprised look, waiting for him to elaborate, but instead, Shadow paused. The two looked at each other for a moment, each thinking about the other, before Shadow finally leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Part of Sonic was caught off guard, but another part of him had been expecting it, so he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He slid his hands to Shadow's hips, and Shadow slid one of his own to Sonic's, the other going up to cup his cheek.

They kissed there in the street, as the sun was making its final descent behind the distant skyline. 

A second after they deepened it, made it wetter and more passionate, more _desperate_ , Shadow's brow furrowed and he broke the kiss. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered immediately, eyes still closed, speaking into the tiny area separating their lips. "Are you sure you—"

Sonic smiled and tilted his head to close the gap between their mouths, cutting off his question. He knew what it was, and he _was_ sure, so he wrapped his arms around Shadow further, just to pull him closer.

Shadow relaxed in his arms, parting his lips ever so slightly as they kissed under the yellow streetlights.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the past couple of months, Sonic had watched Shadow become more comfortable with the label "hero," and the perks and burdens that came with it. The biggest one of all, that could fall into either of the two categories, was that fans often approached them while they were in the city. 

It was funny, at first, to watch Shadow tense up and grow even more silent. He valued his privacy highly, so he avoided going out, but by now, he was perfectly confident at holding his ground.

However, he wasn't the easiest guy to talk to, if you were a stranger to him, so fans usually didn't even greet him. When they did, they didn't talk very long—he shared next to nothing about his personal life and opinions. Sonic, on the other hand, was moderately open about his life—apart from his and Shadow's young relationship.

As they made their way down a park sidewalk, Sonic and Shadow had been asked for their autographs. Shadow declined as he usually did, so he stood back while Sonic chatted with the fans and signed their papers.

After they thanked him and went on their way, Sonic turned to walk back to Shadow, but stopped in his tracks.

He was taken aback to find that a random polecat had begun talking to his partner, and when he noticed Shadow's faint smile, he crossed his arms and ground his teeth together, clenching his jaw.

"Thank you," Shadow said in response to some compliment Sonic hadn't heard, giving a grateful nod. He had his arms loosely crossed, as they normally were, but was looking _directly_ at her.

It pissed Sonic off.

After another excruciating minute passed, and the polecat showed no signs of letting Shadow go, Sonic moved over. "Shadow, we have to go," he said, giving the woman a forced smile. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you," she said, smiling back at Sonic, and then over at Shadow, as sweet as could be. "It was nice chatting with you."

Shadow looked back at her and nodded. "It was," he said, simply, though he smiled just barely again.

Sonic held back a scoff, but promptly turned and took off, to head to the hills that bordered the city. Shadow was right on his tail, and they arrived to one of their favorite lookout spots within a minute.

"What was that about?" Sonic said immediately, as soon as they stopped, turning to Shadow.

Shadow blinked in surprise. "What?" he asked as they came to a halt, giving him a confused look.

"You and that woman," Sonic reminded, eyeing him, crossing his arms.

Shadow furrowed his brow. "We were talking."

Sonic grumbled at his simple answer. "I know that!" he said, tapping his foot rapidly as he thought, dropping his arms. "It's just that— why did— ugh!" he grumbled, frustrated, so all he thought to do was lean forward and capture Shadow's lips in a deep kiss, gently grabbing his forearm.

Shadow rose his brows, closing his eyes a moment later, instinctively returning the kiss. He let Sonic lead for a few long seconds before pulling away and giving Sonic a small grin. "Were you jealous?" he asked.

Sonic huffed. " _No_ ," he mumbled, looking away, letting go of his arm.

"You know I only have eyes for you, hedgehog," Shadow reminded gently, eyeing him fondly as he moved his arms onto Sonic's shoulders, finding it amusing.

Sonic blushed a little bit at that, sliding his hands onto Shadow's hips, relaxing. "Yeah?"

Shadow chuckled. "Of course," he said, leaning in to peck the corner of Sonic's lips, and then pulling away to look at him again. "I suppose I'm getting too good at talking with fans now," he joked, smirking.

Sonic laughed gently. "Yeah right," he said, smiling now. "Just kiss me, Faker."

Shadow chuckled again, and leaned in again, doing just that.


End file.
